North Mountain
From The Town of Kerwin head to the east, and then follow the mountains north through the wooded valley until you see the North Mountain. Save and then enter... Compared with the Ship Graveyard this will be as easy as pie! Watch out for the Stones because they drop the SilvrGlasses accessory sometimes and they can cast the Falsh Blue Magic (but you have to give them an Ether to get them to do it for you, so wait until later on). Also make sure you kill the pesky Cockatuars very quickly becuase they can petrify you. Once inside the cave, head down to collect the Phoenix Down, and then follow the path back up and around to the other treasure: a Soft. Use the door. Once outside, follow the path to the left and up to the next cave entrance. When you get outside you should watch out for those purple flowers, but don't step on them as they'll poison you! Cross the bridge, enter the cave, use the save point, and keep heading left. Reina will spot her father's helmet! She dashes out to investigate and is suddenly nailed by an arrow and poisoned. The villanous archer is none other thean the infamous dragon hunter, Magissa (wait a tick, I've never heard of her!). Faris tries to rush to her aid, but the moutain side opens up and Faris appears to plummet to her doom! Faris manages to climb back up the mountain somehow, attach a crosswire to the other side of the newly formed chasm, and revive Reina all without breaking a sweat (!) The group, thouroughly peeved at Magissa, rushes at her. I hope you're ready! BOSS 4: Magissa and Faltzer This foe puts all your other adversaries to date to shame. Right off the bat Reina is poisoned from the arrow, so purify her first. Concentrate all you efforts against Magissa. If you get lucky you can beat her before she summons her brawny sidekick: Faltzer (You can highten the chance of this happening by having a party of four Monks). You should be praying for this to happen because Faltzer is one tough dude. When Magissa summons Faltzer, keep attacking Magissa anyway because she'll heal her new chum. Once Magissa is out of the picture, focus on Faltzer. If your level is below 10 here , then I definitely suggest a White Mage in the Party strictly for healing purposes. Your Black Mage is useful here, but neither of these enemies are particularly weak to any element. I think the best party for this battle is a Knight, two Monks, and a White Mage. Good Luck! After the dragon warrior (sorry Enix) is history you should get a Power Drink and a Whip. After the Battle Now that the battle is over, continue to the left to find the injured dragon. Reina sacrifices herself by walking through the purple flowers to get the Dragon Grass. Once she hands the precious cargo over to Faris to administer to the dragon, she collapses (she's not the brightest one around, but she sure does have a big heart). The dragon is cured of whatever was ailing it, and then, miraculously, the dragon cures Reina of her affliction as well. Now the sky is yours! The dragon can fly over most anything, but it can't handle mountains, so your still stuck in pretty much the same area, but with a lot more freedom.